1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates generally to the field of decorative lamps and, more particularly, to an improved marker lamp which, when illuminated, presents a halo effect to an observer. My invention also relates to a method of making such a marker lamp with a halo effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known in the prior art a marker lamp containing an incandescent light bulb, but such a lamp presents to the observer only the image of a point source of light corresponding to the glowing filament of the incandescent bulb.